This invention relates to prime movers in general, and more particularly to internal combustion engines having reciprocatory pistons which employ a wobbler mechanism which converts the reciprocatory movement of pistons into rotary movement of the shaft.
Many types of wobbler mechanisms have been disclosed which convert reciprocating movement to rotary movement, particularly in connection with internal combustion engines. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,636,392 (Sparmann, Apr. 28, 1953); U.S. Pat. No. 2,403,282 (Holmes, July 2, 1946); U.S. Pat. No. 1,826,325 (Paul, Oct. 6, 1931); U.S. Pat. No. 1,885,323 (Duryea, Nov. 1, 1932); U.S. Pat. No. 3,006,324 (Shaw, Oct. 31, 1961); etc. One of the disadvantages with some of these types of mechanisms is the fact that the pistons are connected to the swash plate or wobbler with connecting rods. In the configurations using swash plates or wobblers there is a tendency of the swash plate or wobbler to rotate with the shaft which is not a desirable consequence. To prevent this, these devices use various means to maintain the point of contact between the connecting rods and swash plate or wobbler from rotating, thereby adding to the complexity and expense. Another difficulty with the systems described is that the wobbler mechanism disclosed is substantially complex which tends to increase the cost of manufacture and maintenance. The use of a stiffener obviates the necessity of inboard bearings.